Nuko Shizuka-chan!
by JMeg
Summary: Everyday isn't the same when you take in a Nuko...well at least Seto Kaiba is learning that the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh or Nukoduke!

JMeg: Hello everyone! I'm still working out the plots for two other stories, but I thought it would be nice to work on something as I plan. This is inspired by Nukoduke! and I totally recommend it if you want your heart to die from cuteness. Anyways please enjoy!

* * *

'What the fuck is that?' Seto Kaiba glared at the _thing_ sitting in a cardboard box outside his company building. Having just left his office for the day and about to enter his limo, he noticed movement from the corner of his eye.

Something had peeped out to glance at him, but when they made eye contact, it quickly retreated back into the box. Somehow for the first time curiosity got the best of the young man, and he walked over to find the most bizarre creature he had ever laid eyes on.

Strangely it was a young female with long auburn locks and round olive colored eyes, and she was sitting in a large cardboard box with the word _FREE_ written on the front. If that was enough to catch the average person's interest, then the next oddity of the female would put many to shock.

Yes, Seto had heard the latest buzz of hybrid-like creatures that scientists developed as new pets to make pet training easier for humans. Depending on the species, they were animals that were evolved to be closer to humans (A/N 1). Recently they were becoming popular around the world. It was another trend that the masses were hysterical over, so it reached the news outlets he read. However, he never saw one in person, since more pressing issues occupied his attention.

His cold stare made the girl's ears twitch in fear. 'Did those…move?' Deep inside he knew he should just walk far away from that _thing_, but shockingly he asked, "What are you, and what are you doing outside my company?"

Hesitantly, the girl responded, "Have you never seen a Nuko (A/N 2) before?" A tail appeared from behind her, making Seto regret that he did not go home.

Realizing he would remain silent, she continued, "I'm a cat-like hominidae. The newest pet craze, but we're still not as popular as dog-like ones." Her cat ears shifted down expressing her sadness, before she carried on, "The pet shop I was at went bankrupt, so the owner put me out here hoping someone would take me. I'm really shy, so no one adopted me even after I was put on clearance."

Suddenly they felt droplets hit them, and the Nuko attempted to close the box to stay dry. Seto watched the pitiful box soak up the raindrops, and felt…bad?

'No, ignore it. Just go home. Pretend it doesn't exist, and go home. You do not want any unnecessary trouble, and don't feel bad for this stray,' Seto thought as he turned around and walked towards his limo.

Unfortunately for the young CEO, he heard a small whimper. Scowling, he stormed back to the cardboard box, pulled out the Nuko by the scruff of her fading sweater, and chucked her into the limo before entering himself.

After telling his chauffeur to take them home, he glanced at the soaking wet wide eyed girl. Obviously she wanted to ask him many questions, but was also terrified of him. Sighing internally, he thought, 'I already regret this.'

Seto cleared his throat and asked, "Do you have a name?"

Frightened by his voice, the Nuko moved to the direct opposite side of the limo, but that failed in making any greater distance between them. Shifting her eyes around the limo, she asked, "What are you going to do to me? Are you going to kill me, or are you going to sell me on the black market?"

Seto sighed and rubbed his forehead. Without a doubt, he definitely regretted taking home this stray.

"Let's make things clear. I asked first, therefore you answer. Don't start asking questions like a bubbling moron. Now answer my question," demanded Seto as he crossed his arms.

Still fidgeting in her seat, she replied, "The owner named me Shizuka. What are you called?"

"Seto Kaiba."

Soon only the sound of the rain could be heard throughout the limo, and Shizuka felt highly uncomfortable under Seto's glare. Sadly there was nowhere in the limo for her to hide from his gaze.

After what seemed to be an insufferable perpetual silence, the limo finally reached the Kaiba mansion. Without waiting for the servants to come with an umbrella for them, Seto briskly walked into his mansion. Reluctantly Shizuka followed the tall man.

She was already apprehensive about Seto, since he suddenly shoved her into his limo, but she was definitely unprepared for the next part. Once she stepped through the doors, she was immediately faced with a copious amount of nosy whispers.

"Did Kaiba-sama bring that home?"

"I thought the master hated pets."

"Is that a real Nuko?"

"Those ears…"

"It's a _girl_ right?"

"That tail is moving!"

"Come on, there are plenty of them around Domino City."

Annoyed with the impertinence of his servants, Seto gave each one a death glare before calling a couple of maids over. "You two take her to the bath and get her washed up."

Timidly they nodded, and took Shizuka to the closest bathroom they could find, anxious of furthering aggravating their boss.

Towards the remaining servants, he said, "I expect you all to be more professional than this, if you all keep this up, then be prepared to be unemployed in the near future. Do I make my-"

_Crash_. Wanting the day to be over, Seto forced himself to check the source of the unwanted noise. Before he even reached it, something extremely wet collided into him and toppled them both over.

'I swear I'm going to kill this thing.' Looking down, he found the Nuko clutching onto his suit. Once again he pulled her by the scruff of her sweater and brought her up eye to eye. "And what pray tell are the hell are you doing? Why aren't you taking a bath?"

Realizing any attempts of escaping would be futile, Shizuka replied, "I…um…I'm afraid of water, so I don't really take baths. I usually just lick myself clean."

A horrified look replaced his icy glare. Now Seto Kaiba was a particular man, and he was very fastidious over hygiene. Cleanliness to be exact.

He marched into the bathroom, and unceremoniously threw her into the hot bath. Then he turned to one of the maids and demanded one of them to bring the Nuko new clothes and the other to bring the bath supplies.

Turning around, he spotted her try to leave, but shoved her back down into a sitting position. "Don't you dare think you can run around my mansion with that filthy body of yours."

Feeling the pressure on her shoulders increase, Shizuka gulped. 'How did I get myself into this predicament?'

After scrubbing her hair, cat ears, and face clean, he left the maids to finish washing Shizuka, and went to take a bath himself.

Before climbing into bed, Seto spent a few undisturbed hours working on the latest project. Finally catching up with his work, he noted there had been no commotion since the bath incident. 'I see my staff are not as incompetent as I thought," thought Seto as his head touched the pillow; then he passed out.

_Beep_. _Beep_. How he despised the alarm notifying him that he needed to rejoin the annoying living world. Yet, when he reached over to shut off the alarm, he realized two things.

One, he was on his stomach, and Seto Kaiba never sleeps on his stomach. Two, there was something incredibly heavy inhibiting his movement. 'I officially hate Nukos.'

* * *

A/N 1: Took that straight from Nukoduke!, so if it sounds weird, I didn't personally make it up.

JMeg: I haven't decided if I want to add romance or just keep it humor. Let me know what you guys think. Don't worry the other Yu-gi-oh cast members will appear in subsequent chapters, so keep your eyes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh or Nukoduke!

JMeg: Hello everyone! Sorry for taking forever on getting this chapter up, but I was working on a oneshot that came to mind. Anyways, please read and enjoy!

* * *

"_Do_ inform me of why the hell you were sleeping on top of my back?!"

Scolding a Nuko was not on Seto Kaiba's to-do list for this rainy morning, however he was starting to think this would be a more frequent occurrence if she stayed.

With her ears flopped down and her tail morosely swishing behind her, Shizuka could only notice how interesting that one spot on the carpet was. "Well…I…I…"

"Well what? If you don't answer me in the next minute, I will gladly leave you out in the rain."

Deep down Shizuka knew he would keep his word, so she stuttered out, "Well…it…it was cold in my room…and I…I couldn't find…find more blankets…and no one was awake…so I just…I just…"

Seto growled out, "So you believed the best solution was to sleep in my bed. Are you an idiot?"

Rubbing the back of her head, Shizuka replied, "If it makes you feel better, you're really warm unlike how you seem…wait I mean…oh dear…."

Despite the fact that his cheeks felt strangely heated, Seto wanted was this to be over, so he took a step closer to tower over the small Nuko. "Let me make this very clear to you. I gave you a dry place to stay, therefore you are indebted to me. The least you can do is. Stay. Out. Of. My. ROOM!"

Before she could respond, Seto stormed out of his bedroom, and slammed the door of his study. If Shizuka did not know true fear before, then at least now she was starting to.

Sulking out of Seto's room, Shizuka berated herself over her stupid action, but then she noticed a maid walking past. 'Maybe I can redeem myself!'

"Um…excuse me…do you know if there is something I can help with?"

Shifting her eyes back and forth, the maid leaned in and whispered, "I know exactly what you can do…"

Although slightly suppressed by the doors, the unsettling noises made by the servants did not go unheard by their master. 'Somehow I know what this about,' thought the blue eyed man as he followed where all the servants rushed towards.

Then again maybe, just maybe, Seto Kaiba was not as prepared as he thought. "What is going on here?!"

Peering down at him, Shizuka tearfully cried out, "Kaiba-sama! Please help me down! I'm scared of heights!"

The adorable Nuko found herself stuck on top of one of the many tall bookcases in the Kaiba mansion. Irritated Seto asked, "Then why are you up there?"

Biting her lip, Shizuka said, "I just wanted to help out, since I'm indebted to you. So I asked one of the maids what I should do, and she said that they all had a hard time dusting up here. I told her I could jump really high…and then…"

"Kaiba-sama! Please don't blame her! I'm sorry! It was my idea, and-" A hand silenced the guilty maid's explanation, and she visibly trembled under her master's glare. "I will deal with you later."

Promptly a ladder was brought and placed in front of the bookcase, yet Shizuka still refused to climb down. Everyone in the room attempted in various ways to tempt her down, but she was firmly rooted down by her fear.

While Seto usually enjoyed watching others being paralyzed by despair, this time he was in no mood for such shenanigans. It was only 9AM, and he really needed to focus on his work. He ordered two servants to hold the ladder down, and brusquely climbed up.

Once at eye level, Seto gave her his infamous death glare and ordered, "Get your ass down this bookcase immediately." When she barely budged, Seto hoisted her onto his shoulder and just as quickly returned to ground level.

He turned around facing his servants, and they all took a quick look to locate the closest exit. If there was anything they have learned after all these years of working at the Kaiba mansion, it was that his death glare could kill. No joke.

"You imbeciles! Don't take advantage of a guest! Why did I even hire any of you morons if you can't do your jobs correctly? I will deal with all of you later!"

With Shizuka hanging on his shoulder, Seto marched towards his office, not noticing the casualty rate (which was 10 dead).

"And you! You are the worse of them! You can't let people just use you-" Seto began as he placed Shizuka down. Scratch that. He attempted to place Shizuka down, however the Nuko was petrified and painfully clutching his back.

"Let go of me you stupid cat!" Yes, Seto Kaiba was sure that this was definitely not one of his favorite mornings.

Five servants, two cans of tuna, and an hour of work time wasted later, Seto was finally able to start working on a few contracts and plans for the up-coming launch of the upgraded Duel Disk. He glanced over by the fireplace where Shizuka was happily napping in front of the artificial fire, leaving him in peace.

It was then Seto noticed what Shizuka was wearing, or rather the only thing she was wearing. The mansion lacked any female clothing, and he assume the maids did not find it appropriate for her to wear their outfits. However, that left Shizuka wearing just a button up white shirt that seemed to have come from his closet, which was rising up her soft looking thighs…

Hastily shaking dirty thoughts out of his mind, Seto turned his attention back to his computer. 'No, I must concentrate, but must make a note that she needs more _proper_ clothing.'

Soon Seto got into his work rhythm and became so engrossed that he did not notice lunch time past. Nor did he notice a little Nuko waking up. While rubbing her eyes, Shizuka's stomach made grumbling noises that only she could hear.

Noticing Seto was furiously working on something, she thought, 'I shouldn't disturb him…but I'm hungry…well if I quietly go up to him and ask about food, then maybe he might not get angry…'

Slowly crawling over to the oblivious CEO, Shizuka sat next to him, but when he did not react, she spotted a gap between him and the desk. Fitting herself there, she placed her hands on his knees and shoved her head onto his lap. Looking up Shizuka said, "Kaiba-sama, I'm hungry."

Silence.

A very long silence passed, before Seto dared to look down with heavily red cheeks. Cocking her head to the side, Shizuka innocently blinked and asked, "Nyan?"

Silence.

At least the servants enjoyed a good five minutes of silence, before a "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" echoed throughout the mansion.

* * *

JMeg: Hope you all enjoyed that! Please read and review! Feel free to give suggestions! Thank you!


End file.
